


Один момент вечности

by crazykotyara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: У Дейдары День рождения.





	Один момент вечности

— Он был не особенно талантливым творцом, да и как человек не очень. Тем не менее, он на мгновение осветил нашу жизнь, полыхнув недолговечным огнем и так же быстро потухнув. Помним, не любим, скорбим с переменным успехом.  
— Вы все перепутали! — раздается сзади раздосадованный выкрик. — У меня День рождения, а не похороны.  
— Ты опоздал, — сообщает Сасори ровно, и его голос сочится ядом. Он оборачивается.  
Дейдара тормозит, но на недостаточно почтительном расстоянии. Запыхавшийся, длинные волосы липнут к лицу, через плечо — впивающаяся в кожу и черную ткань майки лямка сумки. Живой до отвращения.  
— Минут на пять максимум, ага. Нельзя быть таким мелочным.  
— На семь, — поправляет Сасори и с неслышным вздохом запрокидывает голову. — Я ненавижу ждать.  
Над головой — оранжевое закатное небо, с одной стороны уже уходящее в темную синеву. Зарево похоже на взрыв, как будто на западе города устроили ковровую бомбардировку или решили спалить окраины. Кажется, дом Дейдары где-то в том районе. Может статься, Сасори сейчас разговаривает с призраком.  
Небо темнеет, понятия не имея о том, что один его край все еще горит. А Сасори понятия не имеет, зачем он встречается у закрытого склада с человеком, отношение к которому у него балансирует на грани холодного любопытства и стойкого раздражения.  
Тем не менее, время от времени такое случается. Иногда Сасори скучно. Иногда Дейдара слишком навязчив, и проще согласиться, чем выслушивать его нытье в телефонную трубку или без конца чистить сообщения, оставленные на автоответчике.  
Кто угодно при встрече с Дейдарой думает, что видит его в последний раз. Он постоянно вопит о мимолетности истинного искусства, но идеалы его творчества вплетены в него даже прочнее, чем в ту чушь, что он зовет своими творениями. Сасори смотрит на Дейдару и думает:  
"Завтра он попадет под машину."  
или  
"Завтра его дом сгорит вместе с ним."  
или  
"Скоро кто-нибудь не вытерпит и прихлопнет его."  
По утрам, просматривая сводки новостей, Сасори подсознательно ожидает увидеть там заголовок в духе "безумие нового поколения: очередной псих обмотался взрывчаткой и подорвал сам себя".  
Без редких встреч с Дейдарой жизнь станет проще. Картина мира достигнет полностью статичного состояния, избавившись от источника хаоса. Никаких больше бабочек-однодневок. Сасори смотрит на Дейдару и думает: он ощущается таким скоротечным, что немедленно забудется как только исчезнет. А Дейдара не исчезает.  
Дейдара не вписывается в его картину мира, как не вписывается яркое пятно в черно-белую фотографию, просторечные выражения — в поэзию семнадцатого века, а чернильная клякса — в девственно-белый лист бумаги. Тем не менее, Дейдара имеет наглость продолжать существовать и — по особым случаям — развлекать или донимать — зависит от настроения — его спорами о сущности искусства. Оперируя математическими понятиями, Дейдара интересный собеседник в пятнадцати процентах случаев, и в восьмидесяти пяти — помеха. Оперируя информатическими, и не очень, терминами, Дейдара — нестабильная единица, которая давным-давно должна была обратиться в ноль, но почему-то все еще не обратилась.  
Дейдара может почти час разглагольствовать про бездарей в современном искусстве, а потом с той детской непосредственностью, с которой мелюзга сует родителям размалеванную бумагу под видом рисунка, демонстрировать непонятной формы глиняного уродца, который затем гулко превращается в черепки, и потом это все оказывается загруженным на видеоканал.  
Дейдара может посреди ночи залезть в охраняемое здание музея, чтобы учинить какой-нибудь акт бессмысленного вандализма, а потом заявить, что так он выражает свою творческую позицию и взгляды на мир.  
Дейдара может притащить в сумке бутылку с зажигательной смесью, и зашвырнуть ее в приоткрытое окно склада фейерверков, а потом, наплевав на такие понятия, как "личное пространство", вцепиться Сасори в запястье и помчаться прочь, под грохот и треск. Когда стеклянную крышу разносит взрывом, дым и искры мешаются друг с другом. Часть фейерверков отправляются в высь, отплясывать на фоне потемневшего от вида такого непотребства неба.  
Дейдара что-то возбужденно выкрикивает. Сасори не слушает. Но на небо смотрит. Разноцветные огни выделываются под холодным немигающим взглядом звезд. Сасори смотрит на Дейдару и думает, что он идиот.  
Все, что нельзя запечатать во времени, не несет никакой ценности.  
Досадно: за всю историю человечества никто так и не придумал способ, каким можно было бы законсервировать идиотизм.

***

— Это... было... потрясно... — Дейдара не может отдышаться, но понятия не имеет, от чего: от бега или от сводящего с ума зрелища, буйства красок и звуков.  
— Бред, — доносится сбоку мрачный вердикт. — Если это — искусство, то моя бабка — пришелец из соседней галактики.  
— Ничего-то вы не понимаете, — жалуется Дейдара недовольно и хмуро оборачивается через плечо.  
Сасори — вот же! — как будто и не запыхался, хотя по его внешнему виду судить сложно: мешает висящий мешком плащ и натянутая на нижнюю часть лица маска. Прячет тело, прячет лицо, говорит с нарочитой хрипцой и смотрит, как обычно, со спокойной насмешкой. Такой дохлый, что охота потыкать пальцем — а точно ли это человек.  
— Аргумент не засчитан.  
— Вы такой зануда, ага, — снова жалуется Дейдара и запрокидывает голову, с наслаждением наполняя легкие прохладным ночным воздухом.  
Ветер дует в другую сторону, и запах гари до сюда не долетает, но густой черный дым уже заволакивает половину неба, как траурная накидка на крышке гроба, или открывшаяся в полотнище неба прореха, ведущая прямиком в космическую пустоту. Фейерверк кончился, и это отлично: хорошего понемножку.  
Переулок упирается в оживленный проспект, по которому мчатся автомобили: их водителям нет никакого дела до разыгравшегося светопреставления, о нет, они слишком заняты. А Дейдаре нет никакого дела до того, оценил ли его картину Сасори — он ее увидел, и этого достаточно, чтобы посчитать праздничную программу на День рождения выполненной. Между уважением и раздражением, Дейдара отдает предпочтения второму в аспектах личных отношений и первому — когда дело касается искусства.  
Их восприятие искусства в корне различается, совершенно не совпадают и области, в которых они работают, но Сасори, в своем роде, мастер, и еще — коллега, и еще — его работы продаются успешнее, и это тоже какой-никакой, а показатель успеха.  
Кто угодно при встрече с Сасори думает, что, если им доведется свидеться лет через десять, этот человек останется таким же, какой есть сейчас. Не то чтобы они неправы: Сасори за тридцать, а выглядит он раза в два моложе. Дейдара искренне верит в свою гипотезу: Сасори начал носить маску, когда ему надоело, что кассиры в круглосуточных магазинах отказываются продавать ему алкоголь без предъявления документов.  
Сасори — монолитная статуя. Постоянный и неизменный, стабильный до зубовного скрежета. Дейдара сомневается, что его вообще возможно вывести из стазиса.  
Когда Солнце потухнет, а Землю разнесет каким-нибудь метеоритом, Сасори останется висеть в космической пустоте.  
Сасори — лишний элемент в его картине мира. Как зависший курсор в программе рисования, или присохшая ко дну банки глина, или запавшая клавиша пианино. Тем не менее, Сасори умеет слушать и, наверное, он единственный, кто вообще серьезно выслушивает Дейдару — чтобы с такой же серьезностью затем раскритиковать каждое его слово. У Сасори неправильный взгляд на искусство. Но этот взгляд у него хотя бы есть, и за одно это уже стоит отдать ему должное.  
Сасори восхитительно неправ, когда долго и нудно объясняет, почему эстетика зыбкого момента — ничто рядом с мгновением, запечатленным в вечности.  
Сасори восхитительно неправ, когда тратит недели на то, чтобы создать очередную искусную деревянную марионетку: его куклы проработаны до мельчайших деталей, двигаются плавно и свободно, вполне возможно — даже окажутся с впечатляющим ценником на витрине какого-нибудь модного магазина, но в них нет и не будет жизни.  
Сасори восхитительно неправ, когда доказывает, что "жизнь" — в искусстве и вообще — переоценена. Сасори шутит про то, что у него в груди дыра, и он мертв внутри. Сасори мечтает дожить до дня, когда технологии позволят людям переселяться в кибер-тела. Сасори, возможно, безумец.  
Сасори что-то выговаривает ему. Дейдара не слушает. Он смотрит на небо, заволоченное темно-серым. Фейерверк закончился, и наверху теперь только дым и вечные звезды. Дейдара смотрит на Сасори и думает, что он зануда.  
Все, что задерживается в мире дольше, чем на одно мгновение, теряет красоту недолговечности.  
Но Дейдаре нравится думать, что на неподвижном мертвом фоне его жизнь полыхнет еще ярче.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://twitter.com/lemorgo/status/999267503607107584


End file.
